


have yourself a merry little christmas

by fabulousfairytales



Series: The Schmico Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas, Drinking Games, Hanukkah, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nico Has Friends, Schmico Advent Calendar 2019, b-team house, baking cookies, but also some drama, drabbled around the holidays, in which nico and levi had adoped two adorable kittens called kali and sprinkles, losely following the calendar from last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Another Schmico Advent Calender filled with holiday-themed drabbles. One drabble each day until Christmas!
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: The Schmico Advent Calendar 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559269
Comments: 128
Kudos: 197





	1. December 1st, 2020: change is weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome everyone! I'm back doing this calender where I post drabbles each day leading up to Christmas. Some are longer, some are shorter. Most will be pure fluff and some will have a little more serious tone like this first one. So I hope you can enjoy this ride. :)

December 1st, 2020

  
Levi has probably seen every Christmas movie in existence. To be fair, there wasn’t much on TV during the holidays and if you don’t celebrate Christmas yourself, there will be a lot of free time to waste. And Myrna and Levi both appreciated the festive genre.

Levi loved movies that had some underlying themes of magic in them. Maybe it was because the first time he got to dive into the magical world of Harry Potter was when he got the first book for Christmas, so everything just became ten times more magical. Whatever it was had spoken to Levi as a child and manifested into his brain.

So when he opened his Netflix and saw that somebody already watched _The Holiday,_ he frowned. He asked Nico if he was the culprit, but no, he wasn’t. It also wasn’t Taryn or his other roommates which only left one person: his mother.

He couldn’t believe why she would do that. They always watched their first Christmas movie of the season together. Always.

They’d make some caramel popcorn, sprinkle a little cinnamon on top of it and heat up some mulled wine before making themselves comfortable in front of the TV.

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. It was just a thing they’ve been doing for as long as he could remember (minus the mulled wine when he was a kid of course). So no biggie. Things change. It didn’t bother him. It really didn’t bother him at all.

“It’s bothering you,” Nico noted. He dumped the content of the tuna cat food onto a plate. Kali was getting impatient and meowed at him so he’d finally give her the well-deserved food. She’s been a good cat today.

“No it’s not,” Levi shot back, putting down Sprinkles’ food. He’s been a little picky lately so the doctor had prescribed him some special food.

“But you knew exactly what I meant.”

“I did not.”

Nico stared at him blankly. He bent down to give Kali her food who basically threw herself at it as if she hadn’t eaten in weeks. Nico continued his stare as he got back up and Levi sighed. He was right.

“Okay, it does bother me.” He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. “It bothers me that she just… I’m being ridiculous. This is just a stupid movie, it doesn’t matter.”

“Hey,” Nico crossed the space between them and touched his shoulders, gently massaging them. “You’re not being ridiculous. It’s a thing the two of you have been doing for so long. Maybe you should just ask her about it.”

Levi shook his head, as if that would just change his mind about the matter. “This shouldn’t bother me.”

“And yet it does,” Nico pointed out.

“Yeah…” Levi closed his eyes and leaned his head against Nico’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him and trying to forget about this dumb movie. He’ll talk to his mother about it soon, but as for now, he’ll just enjoy watching their cats devour their meal and going out later with his boyfriend and housemates.


	2. December 2nd, 2018: christmas songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi loves to sing while cooking and Nico has heartt eyes watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, yeah, it's day 2 and I already messed up the timeline a little bit lol. I'm still trying to keep this one and the calendar from last year in a timeline, but don't expect everything to fit perfectly. I guess in a sense I'm just imitating the show's ability to stick to one (just a reminder that teddy was pregnant for about 12 months)  
> Otherwise, I hope you can still enjoy the calender. :)

December 2nd, 2018

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go,” Levi sang as he cut up some tomatoes. The whole house smelled like cinnamon and cookies and Levi absolutely loved it. Dahlia bought some apple and cinnamon scented candles a few weeks ago and everyone agreed that it was the best decision anyone in this house had ever made.

He didn’t celebrate Christmas per se, but he did like the food and the fact that everyone was decorating the living hell out of their houses with fairy lights and other sparkly things. And the smells. Oh, the smell of baking cookies and adding cinnamon to everything.

It was just the perfect time of the year to throw some blankets around yourself, drink hot tea or cocoa and do nothing else than exist or watch movies.

Oh, and of course singing catchy holiday songs. God, these really get stuck in your head.

“Take a look at the five and ten, it’s glistening once again.” He turned on the stove and poured some oil into the pan.

“With candy canes and silver lanes aglooooooooow!”

Nico grinned and got up from the couch with his folder in tow to sit down at the kitchen island across from Levi. The latter stopped in his tracks and gave him a questioning look.

“The acoustics in here are much better than over there.” He flashed him a grin before opening his folder again and continuing to highlight important passages of the article in front of him. Nico had a folder full of interesting articles about new surgical procedures in orthopedics, ready to show one of them off when he and Link would get stuck on a problem. He already had pulled up one of them, before he and his mentor had come to Seattle. Link called him a nerd, but Nico knew that he was secretly impressed and at that point, that was all that mattered. Also, Link was a big nerd himself, so Nico wore that title like a batch of honor.

The tomatoes splashed into the pan with a familiar sizzling and Levi began singing again.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store.”

 _God_ , Nico thought as he watched Levi stir their dinner, _I am so in love_.


	3. December 3rd, 2020: kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversay of the adoption of Kali and Sprinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! Todays drabble is super short, but worry not, longer ones are coming!

December 3rd, 2020

“Can you believe it’s been a year since we got them?” Nico whispered to not wake up the fluffy balls of fur that have curled up between them.

Levi softly shook his head. “I can’t. It feels like it’s maybe been a few months. But one whole year?” 

Time goes by quick if you’re with people you love,” Nico murmured, a smirk on his lips, knowing how much him being cheesy could drive Levi up the walls. But to his surprise, his boyfriend just smiled and took his hand, lifting it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss onto it.

Maybe it was because Levi was still so very tired from his last shift, or because he had missed cuddling like this with Nico, but right now, in is boyfriend’s arms with their cats in between then, he was just so… happy. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else than right here.

This was the place he’s always been looking for.

This was his place.

This was home.


	4. December 4th, 2020: reindeer festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a turn of events, a reindeer is suddenly standing in front of Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcom to story no. 4! Tbh I still don't know what this has become. if feels a little bit like a crackfic ngl lmao. But I thought I'll keep it so you'll have some laughs.

December 4th, 2020

Nico wasn’t much of a Christmas guy, but if there was a dead sign that told him that Christmas was creeping up behind him that wasn’t just the usual advertisement all around him, a reindeer in his boyfriend’s mother’s garden was a big one. He rubbed his eyes, because maybe, maybe, he was just tired and this whole thing is a hallucination. Do reindeers even live in Seattle?

Well, apparently they did since a big one was standing right in front of him.

Maybe he should’ve just stayed in bed. Instead, he just had to go out for a run as long as the streets weren’t slippery yet. And now he didn’t know what to do about this bigass reindeer.

He could just try to get around it, but with every step Nico took, the majestic animal in front of him followed. Pushing his hands onto his hips he sighed and looked around Myrna’s garden in hopes to find something to distract the reindeer. That’s when the lightbulb above his head went off and he made a quick turn to go back into the house.

“What are you looking for?” A familiar voice asked him from behind right as he discovered the carrots. With the orange vegetable in hand, he closed the fridge and turned around to face his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but to smile when he saw the tired eyes framed by his glasses. Levi didn’t wear his glasses often anymore. Usually, only when they were about to go to bed or right after he woke up. It made it so much more special to see him wearing them. Nobody outside the house would see him wearing his glasses and it was just… He liked having a part of Levi just for himself.

“Carrots,” Nico said as he presented them to Levi. “There’s a reindeer in your garden.” Technically his mother’s garden. They have just moved in together, but they would come over for dinner at least once or twice a week and sometimes they would be too tired or too tipsy to make the way home so they’d just crash in Levi’s old room.

“Oh, that’s probably Carl,” Levi explained nonchalantly.

“Carl?” This reindeer had a name? More importantly, how would Levi even know this? How often must this reindeer have visited for his boyfriend to know him on a first-name basis?

Levi chuckled. “Yes, Carl. He’s part of the reindeer festival that’s currently in town. He sometimes escapes and visits us.”

“A reindeer festival.” Nico wasn’t sure if Levi was just fucking with him or if he was telling the truth.

“Have you never heard of the Seattle reindeer festival?”

Nico was sure that he has never before heard the words ‘reindeer’ and ‘festival’ in connection to each other. Sure, there was a festival for everything. But one surrounded reindeers really was something new.

“You know I’ve been living here for like, two years,” Nico noted.

“So?”

“So? A reindeer festival doesn’t scream common knowledge to me unless there’s suddenly one of the main attractions standing on your porch.”

He could see the sudden excitement in his boyfriend’s eyes, before it disappeared for slight confusion.

“He’s not on the porch,” Levi said, “He’s never on the porch.”

“It’s an expression.” He heard Levi sigh in disappointment.

“It’s an exaggeration.”

Nico sighed and walked to the front door, carrots still in his hands.

“Why the carrots?” Levi asked as he followed him.

“To bribe him.”

“To bribe him?”

“Yeah. I tried to pass him, but he would just block my way. So I thought I’ll give him some carrots and then he’ll let me go,” Nico explained, hand on the doorknob.

“You’re just training him to come back for more carrots.”

“It appears that he already is coming here frequently enough for you to know his name.”

“Maybe it’s not even Carl and you’re training another reindeer to come here for snacks.”

“Would you really mind?”

“No, but I’m just saying that your way of getting rid of a problem,” which for Levi, really wasn’t a problem, “will result in the exact opposite of your goal. He will just come back and be even more on your ass.”

“So what do you propose I do?”

At this point Nico didn’t even want to go for his run anymore, but this was about more than just a run. This was about not letting a reindeer dictate his plans and he would do his damnest to cave and just stay inside. Also, he had to leave the house at some point anyways so he might as well just deal with it now.

“Just pet him and slide past when he doesn’t let you pass.”

“Pet him?”

“Yeah. He likes that. Usually he’ll let you go after,” Levi explained, taking away the carrots from his boyfriend’s hand.

“Okay, well then I’ll do that, I guess,” Nico said as he opened the front door. And lo and behold behind it was Carl. Carl wasn’t particularly tall or even threatening. To Levi it was hilarious that this cute little thing got Nico so worked up.

“Okay Carl. Here’s the thing,” Nico began. “You’re going to let me pass. And wanna know why?”

Carl didn’t react.

“Well… Because I say so. You let me pass and we won’t have a problem.” He stepped closer to the reindeer in front of him and carefully placed his hand onto the top of Carl’s head, gently stroking it.

“I’ll pet you and you let me pass. Do we have a deal?”

Carl didn’t answer, but he did, in fact let Nico slide past him. He threw Levi a triumphant grin as he zipped up his jacket.

“I’ll just get some fresh rolls and croissants so I won’t be gone for long,” he informed Levi before making his way to the bakery.

The line to the baked goods was long, but Nico didn’t mind it. It was a Sunday and everyone wanted some of the fresh rolls and sweet pastries that you could smell from almost a mile away.

Not long after he arrived, it was his turn and even far quicker, he was on his way back to Levi’s childhood home. When he opened the small gate, however, he didn’t trust his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asked his boyfriend who was feeding the reindeer the orange vegetable sticks he had just grabbed from the fridge half an hour ago.

“I’m feeding Carl.”

“But why? Why would you do that?”

“Well,” Levi started, a big grin on his face as he stroked the animal behind its ears, “You might be terrified of this cute little thing –“

“I am not.”

“But, my mom and I love Carl and he’s always welcome here.”

Nico shook his head in defeat. 


	5. December 5th, 2019: baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B-Team and Nico are baking cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back. It's day 5 and we got some cookie chaos. Also, yes, in this Taryn has a girlfriend cause she deserves it okay?

December 5th, 2019

The thing that everyone of the B-Team loved the most about Christmas was eating sugar cookies. However, that required baking them first and that could only end up in a big fat mess. Last year, Nico and Levi did most of the baking, but this time the other three stepped up and agreed to help. Mostly because they felt bad for eating most of them the last time.

“You know what I really love?” Taryn asked as she put down the hot baking tray onto the counter.

“Baking cookies for your girlfriend?” Casey replied before shoving another big spoon of raw cookie dough into his mouth. “More cinnamon,” he added.

“Oh shut up,” she retorted, taking away the bowl from her housemate’s hands.

“We get it you’re in love. I can’t tell yet who’s worse. You or Levi.”

“Hey!” Levi protested from the living room. He was currently transferring the already cooled-down cookies into their designated boxes. Sadly, not every cookie made it into its new home.

Some just disappeared.

“Oh stop it, they’re in love and that’s so cute,” Dahlia interjected.

“You’re just bitter you’re single,” Taryn shot back.

“Okay, enough of that.” Nico gave both of them a stern look as he rolled out the next batch of dough. “Miraculously, we’re all off today and we made it our mission to bake enough cookie to last us until after the holidays. I will not stand here all day listening to your bitching only for you then to disappear and me to finish up on my own like last year.”

“Sorry,” the three muttered with apologetic eyes.

-

The moment his butt touched the couch, Nico was about to fall asleep right there right then. They’ve spent about ten hours baking cookies, dancing through the house and cleaning up. And inbetween all this chaos, Kali and Sprinkles found some opportunities to take the spotlight by being the adorable little things that they were and take up all the space on the couch. They were still so small and yet they already owned all of their asses.

It was hard for Nico to keep his eyes open so he stopped fighting against it and just gave into it, falling asleep as his head leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Levi didn’t noticed that he already checked into the dreamland until he heard quiet snores coming from his direction.


	6. soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you're ten years old, you can communicate with your soulmate by writing on your skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And happy St.Nicholas Day!  
> For today I got a longer story. You can read the full thing [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691648). Beneath you got the beginning of the story so check it out if you like it :)

The concept of soulmates was unknown to Nico up until he turned ten years old and saw the words _tomato paste, sugar_ and _butter_ appear on his mother’s hand. It suddenly appeared on her skin and Nico was freaking out. That was the moment when his mother realized that nobody had told him about soulmates yet.

Rather than just telling him what all this was about, they waited for Nico’s father to come home an hour later. They told Nico that everybody had a soulmate, be it platonic or romantic.

Most people have one, but some people have more than one. And when you turn ten years old, you will be able to exchange little messages by writing or drawing on your skin. Whatever you put onto your arm, it will appear on the other person’s arm.

“Ohhh. That’s pretty cool,” Nico mumbled, staring blankly at his bare arms for about a minute before jumping up and running into his room.

He rummaged around in the drawer of his desk until he found a green felt tip. Green was his favorite color and he wanted that his first message to his soulmate was written in that color.

**Hello! ☀**

When he was done, Nico put the pen back into his drawer and sat down on his bed, staring at his arm as he was waiting for an answer. After 5 minutes, Nico let out a frustrated sigh and plodded back downstairs. He threw himself onto the couch next to his big sister and leaned his head against her shoulder.

Nadia looked over at him and noticed the green writing on his arm. She chuckled.

“I heard you learned about soulmates,” she noted.

“Yes, but they’re not answering,” Nico replied with a little pout.

“Well, when did you write that?”

“Over 5 minutes ago!” Nico exclaimed, causing Nadia to snort.

“Nico, 5 minutes is nothing,” she laughed. “They might live in another time zone than we do. They could be sleeping right now. Or, I don’t know, maybe they’re younger and what you are writing doesn’t show up on their arm yet,” she explained as she ran her hand through her little brother’s hair. It was unfair how soft his hair was. Hers was dry and a little brittle from bleaching and dying it fire engine red.

“Hmm.” Nico was thinking about it and nodded when he had decided that what his sister said made sense. His sister was very smart. Whenever he had a question, she would find the answer to it. To Nico, it was somehow hard to believe that she and Jun-ho, Nico’s older brother, were actually twins. Because Jun-ho was a big dumb-dumb. Nico loved his big brother dearly, but he couldn’t deny that he would do really stupid stuff on a regular basis. Like breaking his arm while trying to open a jar. Or then breaking it again because he went skateboarding while wearing a cast.

You know, dumb-dumb stuff.

“So what should I do?” Nico then asked.

“Wait.”

“Wait?”

“Yeah. There’s nothing else that you could do now.”

Nico sighed frustrated. He hated waiting. “This sucks,” he muttered.

“Nico Kim what did you just say?!” He heard the voice of his mother come from the kitchen.

Oh no.

[CONTINUE HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691648)


	7. December 7th, 2020: change is okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his mom finally have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you everyone for coming back! I hope you enjoyed yesterday's story! If you didn't read it yet, you can find it in the series of the Advent Calendar. Have a look at it, i really enjoyed writing it.

December 7th, 2020

It was a weird dinner. Not because it was bad or because his mother was overly fussy about him, they talked about it and she agreed that she had to respect his boundaries. No, the reason it was awkward was because he was still bothered by the fact that his mother had watched a goddamn Christmas movie on her own. Without him.

Which was ridiculous, no matter what Nico said. It was ridiculous and dumb and Levi wished he could just forget he ever saw _The Holiday_ in his previously watched list and pretend that she’d never do this to him.

Was he being melodramatic? Maybe a little bit. But he just couldn’t wrap his head around the idea. To get away from this weird atmosphere, he took the dishes to the kitchen and started washing them. Shortly after the water reached his preferred temperature, he heard somebody enter the room behind him.

“Levi, honey?” Great. Now she was here too.

“Yeah?” He didn’t turn around and just continued scrubbing the dishes. He didn’t want to be like that, but it still hurt and he wasn’t ready yet to look her in the eye.

“Is something wrong?” Myrna asked. “You can tell me anything. Are you and Nico okay?”

This turned the switch in his brain and he turned around, turning off the water in the process.

“Nico and I are great,” he shot back, a bit more aggressive than intended.

Unimpressed by his sudden outburst, she stepped closer. Something was wrong and she would find out what it was.

“Then what is it?”

“What it –“ He shook his head. “What it is? Are you serious?”

“Levi, if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you, I don’t know how I can help you.”

He huffed out a bitter laugh and shook his head. “We still share a Netflix subscription. You know I can see what you’re watching.”

“And?”

“And? You watched _The Holiday_. Alone. Without me.”

The room was filled with silence. Now that he actually said it, Levi felt so dumb. Who was flipping out about something as trivial as this? Well, this guy right here. God, she didn’t deserve to be snapped at like that.

“Oh honey,” Mryna began after a while, “I didn’t think it would bother you.”

Levi frowned. “But, why would you think that? We’ve always watched the first movie of the season together. Even when I went to college.”

“I –“ She paused. “I didn’t expect you’d still care about it.”

“What?” What did he do to make her think that? He must’ve been a horrible son.

“Mom, why would you think that?”

“Because – Well, honey. You don’t live here anymore. You moved out, for real this time. You have roommates and a boyfriend and we talked about boundaries. So I thought that I should keep those boundaries. If you want to hold on to that tradition, I’ll be of course happy to continue with it, but I just didn’t want to push you.”

Levi sighed. Of course. Of course she was just being considerate. He should’ve known, he knew her better than that. This all was just so new. Him not living at home anymore. He once went over to visit her unannounced and when she asked what he was doing here, he felt like a part of him broke.

After that, they had agreed on calling each other if they were about to visit without prior plans. It worked out well and both parties were able to deal with it like grown-ups did. At that point, Levi didn’t even think about the holidays. So when the time rolled around the corner, it kinda hit him like a brick when he saw that she watched a Christmas movie without him.

“You – you’re right. I just… I didn’t think that you’d think this is part of this whole boundary thing. I thought… I thought that you just didn’t care anymore, but I now know that this isn’t true. So, I’m sorry for lashing out like that.”

“Don’t worry about it anymore, okay? How about you get the dishes done and then we’ll watch the third part of _The Christmas Prince_?” Myrna suggested, grabbing a pot and placing it onto the stove to make a bowl of their famous caramel popcorn, dusted with cinnamon.

So after both finished up their tasks, Levi found himself cuddled against Nico's shoulder, almost dozing off since he'd been up for more than 20 hours now. The shifts he and the other residents have gotten lately were gruesome, but Levi wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

In the end, all that mattered was that he had a fulfilling job and that he was able to be with the people he loved whenever possible.   



	8. December 8th, 2020: christmas sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's mom's in town and things get a bit more festive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! At this point I wanna say thank you to everyone reading! I hope I can give you some joy through these little drabbles and put you into the Christmas spirit

December 8th, 2020

Nico hadn’t worn a Christmas sweater in years. Maybe even a whole decade. And yet, here he was, wearing a dark red sweater with a reindeer on it. Why he was wearing such thing? Oh, well because his mother thought it was adorable.

Would he normally let his mother make him wear a Christmas sweater? Absolutely not. He was a grown ass adult, able to decide his choice of clothing by himself.

But his mother was a clever woman. A very clever woman. She had to be. Nico and his siblings were little rascals and she always managed to keep them in check. Sometimes they thought they were clever enough to trick her, but in retrospective, they all knew that she just wanted them to think that they did.

Anyways, this clever woman found a way to get him to wear a Christmas sweater. After years of nagging and attempts to persuade him to wear such thing, she found a loophole in this whole “I’m my own person and you can’t tell me what to wear anymore” shtick that he had established when he turned 18.

And the loophole was Nico’s boyfriend.

Levi had started wearing holiday and winter-themed sweaters precisely on December 1st which Nico’s mother had seen this through her son’s social media. So when she was visiting her son on the second December weekend, she brought a huge bag filled with adorable sweaters she got for them.

“Eomma –“ Nico tried to protest as she pulled out the first sweater, but when he saw the excitement in Levi’s eyes, he stopped. How could he deny his boyfriend the joy of warm and fuzzy sweaters when he was grinning from ear to ear like that? Oh, his mother knew exactly what she was doing.

“So,” his mother smirked at her son, knowing full-well through what kind of pain she is pushing her own flesh and blood, “how do you like them?”

“They are amazing,” Levi gushed, “Thank you so much.” He gave her a quick hug before going back to the kitchen to fetch them a few cups of tea, leaving her and Nico behind in the living room.

“And you?” She teased, poking his sides. He’s still so skinny. Next time she’s coming, she’ll bring him a few more snacks and cook something.

“Just…great, eomma. Thanks.”

And that’s how he ended up in an oversized red sweater with a white reindeer on it.

Maybe he’ll name it Carl.  



	9. December 9th, 2019: pillow fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico loses a patient an d Levi tries to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, it's already December 9th! I hope you like today's story. It's got a little tragedy, but also comfort in it. :)

December 9th, 2019

Levi got the text from Taryn an hour ago. Nico has lost one of his first patients he had worked with since he and Link came here to Seattle a year ago. Lauren was one of his favorite patients, but a few weeks ago they found out that her cancer had come back and that she didn’t have much time left.

Nico had told him how she loved baking and that every time she came in for a check-up she would always bring in some sort of bakery. When Link told her that the cancer was back, she didn’t even cry. She said that she had felt it. That she’d been not feeling well for a few weeks, but that she didn’t wanted to ruin her sister’s wedding by knowing that she could die very soon.

Lauren already survived cancer twice. Each time a different one and her surviving the first time was already a miracle. The second time was right after she finished university. She was full of hopes and dreams and ready to fight to get the chance to live her life reaching whatever it was that she wanted to reach.

But now, five years after that, she just took Nico’s hand, smiled at him and told him that it was okay. That she fought tooth and nail, but that some people just weren’t supposed to live a long life. She was there when her sister married, when her nephew was born, she met an amazing woman whom she called her wife and got to spend 4 wonderful years with her.

When Nico came home that night, he silently just crawled into bed next to Levi and held him as close as he physically could. He didn’t say a word and Levi didn’t ask. Nights like these weren’t too uncommon and Levi already heard from Taryn what happened as she was doing rounds with him that day.

So when he got that text from his friend, he knew that Nico must’ve been devastated.

In a quick endeavor, Levi took some bedsheets and threw them over a couple of chairs. He then spread a few blankets onto the floor and placed some pillows on top of them.

He went to the kitchen to get some of the cookies they baked last weekend. When he came back, Kali and Sprinkles already made themselves a home and Levi couldn’t help but to snicker.

“Well, if the two of you already claim this spot, it must be comfy, huh?” The two didn’t comment further, so Levi just sat down and petted his fluffy children until he got another Text from his Taryn informing him that Nico was on his way home.

He left the cats in the newly built pillow fort, hoping that they’d just stay there instead of raising hell like they did with the cat tree they got a few weeks ago. They can be little devils sometimes.

As he filled up the kettle with water, Levi thought about what he should say when Nico came back. Should he even say anything? Last time he did, it didn’t end well. Maybe he should just wait and listen if Nico even wanted to talk. Maybe he didn’t want that. Nonetheless, Levi wanted to show him that he’s there for him. Cuddling would be okay. He was sure that it was. It was last time. And if not… well then he could just give him some space. That would be okay too.

Just like Nico had learned from when he lost his first patient, Levi did so too. They were both their own person and that was a good thing, but different people need different things in moments of crisis and pain. It was a painful lesson, but a necessary nonetheless.

He loved Nico and all he wanted was to be able to be there for him in a way that wasn’t further hurting him. Just like Nico always managed to be there when Levi needed him.

Just when the water was boiling and he filled up the two cups, the front door opened. Levi felt the cold breeze as he poked his head out of the kitchen to check if it was his boyfriend, or one of his roommates. It was indeed Nico and Levi couldn’t help but to smile a little.

“Hey,” he said.

Nico hung up his coat and returned the smile. “Hey.”

For a moment, they were just looking at each other, neither knowing what to say. It wasn’t really an awkward silence, it was just… there. Levi carefully took Nico’s hand and guided him to the living room and Nico didn’t protest. Nico didn’t know what to do anyways, so he was glad that Levi took the lead. They stopped in front of a what first looked like a huge pile of blankets and Nico asked himself why his boyfriend would do such thing. But then he saw the entrance and the two cats inside and couldn’t help but to smile. This time a less pained one.

“You…” He started, but trailed off.

“You said you never built a pillow fort when you were a child so I thought why not today?”

“I –“ Nico trailed off again. He had no words. After everything that happened today, him having to watch Lauren take her last breath and trying to understand that there was absolutely nothing he could’ve done to save her, this was just so unexpected.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. If you do, I’m here, okay?”

Nico just nodded. What else was there to do? Nothing. He could just nod and smile over this thoughtful thing that Levi did for him.

“Okay, well you can make yourself comfortable and I’ll get the tea from the kitchen.”

“Alright.” Nico lifted up the entry sheet and crawled into the fort. It was so comfortable and looked so cozy, he now fully understood why people were building these things.

Just as he settled into a comfortable position, Kali almost instantly huddled over to climb up Nico’s chest while Sprinkles looked like he had already dozed off. Knowing that this was Kali’s way of telling him to pet her, he did as ordered and grinned when she purred content.

Returning from the kitchen, Levi couldn’t help but to snicker at the picture of Nico’s feet poking out from under the white sheets. He should’ve added another chair to his construction.  
He placed the two cups onto the floor on the other side and then crawled into the fort, making himself comfortable next to his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” Nico whispered and leaned over to kiss him gently.

“Anything for you.” 


	10. December 10th, 2018: christmas market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi go to the Christmas market in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to today's story! Today we're gonna go back a little bit in time and see how our two favorite doctors spent their first Christmas market together. Enjoy!!

December 10th, 2018

Levi hadn’t gone to a Christmas market with anyone but his mother in years. In high school, he used to go with his D&D group where they would just buy some candy and drink some nonalcoholic punch.

In college, there was not much time to go to the market with anyone. Most deadlines for essays were lined up around Christmas time, plus several mid-terms. So he usually just sat in his shared dorm and would share a carton of mulled wine with his roommate that his mother had given him before he returned from his visit a few weeks prior while studying for the impending exams.

So when Nico suggested to the Christmas market, he was a little thrown off at first. Never did he think that Nico was the type of person to go to something like this. Which didn’t mean that Levi would decline going with him. No, of course not.

Levi certainly would not miss out on an occasion to spend time with his boyfriend. Christmas markets were a good place to have date. There’s food, mulled wine and many activities that help getting to know someone.

Nico and Levi have been dating for only a few weeks by now, but the pair just seemed to click perfectly. Levi hadn’t thought that this would’ve been possible, considering how different the two of them were. But maybe it was exactly that what made it perfect.

There was only comfortable silence and no awkward jokes. Just them having real conversations and laughing about some anecdotes they told each other about their lives.

“I still can’t believe you thought sticking metal chopsticks into your toaster was a good idea,” Levi giggled with a firm grip on Nico’s upper arm. 

“It was the nearest thing! And that toast got really stuck in there,” Nico tried to defend himself.

“Suuure.” Levi shook his head and guided them away from the overcrowded stage.

“Hey,” he said when he spotted a big red sign in front of a tin can booth, “wanna try and win a carriage ride?”

_5 for 5! Hit them all and win a carriage ride through Discovery Park!_

Nico’s eyes sparkled at the idea of impressing Levi with his incredible throwing skills, so of course he nodded and the two of them went over to try their luck.

After paying for two rounds, Nico and Levi were handed 5 small, but heavy-ish balls. Levi was grinning as he watched how concentrated Nico was. He had noticed that when Nico was focusing on something, his breathing would get very flat and he’d at least once lick his lower lip. Sometimes, like right now, when he was ultra concentrated, he’d even bite his lip right before making a move.

Nico stretched his arm behind his head and then finally threw the first ball.

_Hit!_

Levi was almost in trance watching Nico throw ball after ball, hitting all four piles right in the middle, sending off cans everywhere. The man behind the counter was quick to put them back onto the shelf, each time a little bit more impressed.

It was his last ball and Nico felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him. He smirked and looked over to him, winking and then blindly throwing the ball at the cans. This could either turn out fine and be a badass moment they’d remember forever, or turn into something for Levi to tease him over ‘til the end of time.

Nico would be fine with both if it meant spending the rest of his life with the man next to him.

He heard the dropping of cans and turned back around to what used to be the pile of cans, now all of them scattered around the floor.

“Congratulations! You won the main prize of a carriage ride! You’re the first to win since the market opened!” The man announced. Maybe that’s why he was so enthusiastic about it, Levi thought. The market had been in town for almost a week by now.

The owner bent down and gave Nico the envelope containing the coupon.

“You can either use it this or next year,” he explained. Nico nodded and put away the envelope before turning to watch Levi throw his balls.

“No pressure,” he purred right next to his ear.

“Show off,” Levi laughed as he threw his ball, barely hitting the top can.


	11. December 11th, 2019: first snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi watch the first snowfall of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to another chapter! This one is pretty short, but I tried my best to make it sweet. :)

December 11th, 2019

Nico woke up in the middle of the night. He reached over to lazily wrap his arm around his boyfriend, but his hands met nothing but slightly warm stets. His eyes opened slowly and he frowned when he saw Levi’s blanket thrown aside. He yawned and swung his legs over the edge of their bed. When he looked out of the window, he knew where Levi went.

It had started to snow sometime between them going to bed and now. And since he knew how much Levi loved watching the first snow, Nico was sure that he was sitting downstairs doing exactly that.

Nico could already see his silhouette when he was half-way in the living room. Quietly, he made his way over to the big window and wrapped his arms around Levi from behind, pressing a gentle kiss into his neck.

“You’ve been waiting for this for weeks,” Nico noted, slipping his hands under Levi’s shirt and running them over his stomach.

“Yeah,” Levi whispered, not able to take his eyes off the falling white flakes yet. “It’s so beautiful,” he added.

“It is,” Nico agreed and leaned his head against Levi’s. Neither of them knew how long they were standing there, just watching their garden being covered by the soft white blanket.


	12. December 12th, 2019: ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi go ice skating... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's December 12th which means we're halfway through already! I hope you'll enjoy today's story :)

December 12th , 2019

Nico still wasn’t the biggest fan of ice-skating. Last year, Levi taught him how to navigate on ice, but he was sure that this didn’t stick. And now, a year later, his boyfriend was dragging him once again to the ice rink near the hospital.

Nico was sure that he would spend most of his time holding onto the railing and watching Levi skate in circles. But even if that’s how this day would turn out, Nico didn’t regret agreeing to it. Levi loved ice skating and seeing him in his element was a beautiful sight that Nico couldn’t get enough of.

So of course, he put on a smile and prayed to every entity that could help him that he would be able to hold himself up. At least more than when they were here last year.

They entered the rink around midnight. Their shifts just ended and Levi still felt so energetic. Dr. Grey had let him assist on an appendectomy and it just was so exciting. Every day he spent in an OR, was a good day. And he could feel his excitement grow every time he came back to work. This was his passion, the thing he wanted to do for the rest of his days.

And the man holding his hand was the one he wanted to spend that time with.

While Levi sat down on the bench to get into his skates, Nico was still at the counter, looking for somebody to burrow a pair in his size from. It took him a while until he found the bell on the far left side of the counter and when he was just about to ring it, a girl with long brown curls appeared from the backroom.

“Oh, good evening! What can I do for you?” She asked with a huge smile. Nico thought that she either just got up or had a shitton of coffee flowing through her body, because there was just no other explanation for her to have such a high amount of energy at this time of the day.

“Uh, hi. I’d like to burrow some skates. Size 10.” The girl typed something into her computer and nodded.

“A size 10 coming right up!” She said before disappearing again to the backroom.

Nico turned around to look at Levi and let out a huffed laugh. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Levi agreed. He stood up to really get into his first skate and sat down again when he succeeded. The girl returned pretty quickly after that and Nico directed his attention towards her again. He gave her the money for the entry fare for the both of them before he took the skates and sat down next to Levi.

He chuckled when he saw Levi struggling with his laces since he already had put on his gloves. “Alright, here,” he got up and squatted down in front of his boyfriend, “Let me help you.”

“I can –“

“I know you can do this yourself.” Nico looked up at him and smirked before concentrating on the laces again.

“But maybe I just want to do this for you.” And maybe also to stall him from setting foot onto the ice that he was still a little terrified of. But only a little.

“You are so sweet,” Levi said as he caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. Nico was such an amazing person, sometimes Levi still couldn’t believe that he got to be with him.

“Okay, all done.” Nico announced and patted Levi’s right skate. “You can already go if you want, I’ll just do mine and then I’m –“

“Don’t be silly, we’ll just go together –“ _Oh_. Levi finally understood when he saw the look on Nico’s face. He knew when his boyfriend was playing it up, because he was not completely confident in his skills. It was the same look he had on when he tried fixing Casey’s bike, failing miserably until aforementioned resident just brought it to a random bike shop.

“I’ll wait for you though, okay?” He squeezed Nico’s shoulder and watched him nod in defeat as he tied his laces.

Just a moment later they found themselves at the rim of the rink and Nico already held tightly onto the railing as Levi got onto the frozen surface. The smile on Levi’s face when his skates touched the ice were enough motivation for Nico to follow him. Thankfully, Levi didn’t just skate away, but stayed there, holding his hand, ready to help him to keep steady and upright.

“You can do it,” he whispered right before Nico finally let go of the railing. They both grinned when they realized that Nico was much more secure and steadier on the ice than expected. He was even able to glide over it without having to hold on to the railing. He still tightly held onto Levi’s hand, but that wasn’t necessarily because of him seeking support.

“I did it!” Nico laughed, looking over to Levi who had a big smile on his face.

“Yes,” he chuckled, “I’m so proud of you.”


	13. December 13th, 2019: holiday plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi discuss holiday plans. There's also a huge Christmas tree in the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! With each day we're getting closer and closer to Christmas! Also, today it snowed for the first time in my town and now I'm just SO much more excited!!

December 13th, 2019

Levi isn’t one to protest Christmas being made a thing too early. He enjoyed the pre-Christmas time with all it’s lights and smells of gingerbread and shortbread cookies. Christmas time is easy when you’re not celebrating the festivities themselves. You get to enjoy all the fun things without having to commit to all the religious stuff.

Well, he had his own religion and traditions. He and his mom would watch Christmas movies all day and then order some food later. Sometimes, Hanukkah would be around the same time which would obviously change their plans. Ever since Levi didn’t live at home anymore, they made it a point to at least celebrate the last day of it together.

This year, their plan was for Nico and Levi co come over on the first day and then again on the last few days when they came back from their trip to visit Nico’s family for Christmas.

“So your siblings will all be there too?” Levi asked as they got out of the elevator.

“Yes. And they are all very excited to see you again,” Nico chuckled. His siblings loved Levi. They instantly accepted him as one of their own and made Nico add him to the group chat right when the subject came up.

“I am too. They’re all amazing. You got really lucky to have –“ He stopped when he saw it.

The absolute massive Christmas tree in the middle of the lobby. This tree was so huge, Levi had never seen a tree this huge anywhere inside a building.

“Doctor Bailey really outdid herself with this one,” Nico noted. Levi just nodded in agreement. He was still too amazed by the tree. Levi liked the concept of a huge tree decorated with fairy lights and ornaments. It just made every place feel more homey and cozy.

“Yeah, she really did,” he mumbled under his breath as they continued walking towards the resident’s lounge.

“So,” Nico started before Levi entered the lounge, “we still gonna meet later?” He asked with a smirk. Levi was faintly blushing, a beautiful sight in Nico’s opinion.

“Of course,” Levi whispered, pressing a quick kiss onto Nico’s lips before he turned around to get changed.

-

“Well, hello there beautiful,” Nico purred when he entered the on-call room. Levi was already waiting for him on one of the beds.

“Hey there, strong man,” Levi replied, a huge grin on his face.

Nico was on his way to the bed when he remembered to lock the door for once. They didn’t need to be interrupted again. At this point both Karevs must think they had a thing for being watched.

Back on his way to Levi, he noticed something dangling from the ceiling. As he got closer to both his boyfriend and the dangling thing, it didn’t become much clearer what it was until he stood right in front of it.

He snorted when he realized that there was a small mistletoe hanging right above the bed.

“Well, someone’s got humor,” he chuckled before straddling Levi’s lap and bending down, kissing him passionately. God, being with him was the best part of his day. He couldn’t get enough of the man under him and he hoped that this would never change.


	14. December 14th, 2021: snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi are snowed in so Nico just has to stay at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy belated chapter! lol The next one is coming soon :)

December 14th, 2021

_This marks the biggest blizzard that hit Seattle in over 20 years. It is advised to stay inside when possible and to call the emergency services really only in emergencies. They already got a lot to do folks and asking them to check on your neighbor, because he hasn’t cleared his part of the sidewalk from snow really isn’t an emergency. Anyways, back to you Elle. I feel like it’s time to play Last Christmas._

Nico yawned when he walked back into the bedroom. A smile formed when he found his fiancé hiding his face in the pillow and their two cats huddled together close to him. They loved taking his place when the bed was still warm.

To Nico, it was the most beautiful image in existence and although there was nothing he wanted more than to crawl back into bed, he had to go to work soon.

If he couldn’t lay back down, he could at least look at them a bit longer to really imprint the scene in front of him into his brain. With a smile on his face, he went downstairs into the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker.

Nico had never been a big fan of coffee. He preferred tea. When they were still living with their roommates, him and Dahlia would often just sit down and drink a cup while listening to podcasts of a weird town with weird cats and beautiful scientists. To Nico, coffee was only a way to transfer caffeine into his body and so drinking it in the morning has become a habit.

On his way outside to get the newspaper, he finally noticed the thing that would change his whole plans for the day. Opening the front door, he was greeted by a wall of snow. He quickly closed the door again so that only a bit of snow hit him, he looked out of the window for the first time today. Snow was piled up all around the house. Even the backdoor was surrounded by snow top to bottom. There was no way to get out of the house. At least not within the next 5 minutes.

Cursing, he got the hand brush and dustpan from underneath the kitchen sink and swept up the snow, dumping it into the sink.

His feet were ice-cold so he put on his slippers as he called the hospital, informing them that he was snowed in and not able to make it in today. After hanging up, he made his way back upstairs to crawl back into bed next to Levi.

He carefully shuffled under the blanket not to disturb their fluffy children and wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist.

This wasn’t bad. This wasn’t bad at all, he thought as dozed off again.

-

“Nico?”

He woke up when he heard his Levi’s voice. He kept his eyes close as the wasn’t ready for the sunlight yet.

“Huh?”

“Don’t you have to work today? It’s already nine.”

Nico smirked and just buried his face into Levi’s chest, pressing soft kisses onto his warm skin.

“We’re snowed in.”

“Oh.” Levi needed a second to realize what that meant. When it finally clicked, his lips curled up into a grin and he wrapped his arms around Nico’s torso, pulling him as close as possible and pressing a kiss into his dark hair.

They spent quite a while like this, just enjoying each other’s presence until they heard the familiar sound of two cats sneaking into the room. Both of them stopped in the doorframe which usually meant one thing: they were hungry.

Just when the steps stopped, the meowing ensued. Levi sighed and tried to gently push Nico off his chest which was met with an unappreciative groan and Nico holding onto him.

“Nico,” Levi laughed, his hands running up and down his fiancé’s back.

“Just five more minutes,” Nico muttered, savoring every second he can get.


	15. December 15th, 2019: crafting ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B-Team and Nico are being crafty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So here's today's chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)

December 15th, 2019

Nico grew up with sisters who loved crafting. The dinner table was often covered in glue or some kind of glitter. So when Dahlia suggested making some ornaments for their Christmas tree, Nico was the first one to jump in and agree.

Which is what brought them to the chaos that ensued mere minutes after they sat down at the coffee table in the living room.

Taryn was the first one to hoard the little golden stars and Casey snatched the silver glitter while Nico grabbed the stacks of white paper that he cut into big squares so Dahlia could fold them together into something that Levi couldn’t quite make out yet.

Speaking of Levi, when there wasn’t much left except for the glue, he decided to make some hot beverages and to just watched the three DIY experts fold and glue together stuff from the kitchen. His skills were more in the cocoa and mulled wine department since he used to work at a small coffee shop in college. You know, far away from the stuff he could accidentally glue to his face.

He added whipped cream on top of the cocoa and sprinkled some cinnamon on top of it while two of his roommates were fighting about the glue. After that, he took some of the small crispies coated in green and golden sugar and threw some on top of that. Content with his work, he placed the mugs onto a tray and carried them over to the crafting table.

“Hey, I wanted that piece,” Casey protested when Taryn snatched away the little wooden reindeer.

“You snooze, you lose,” she retorted. “Also it’s been lying around there for the past 10 minutes. Should’ve put it aside earlier.”

Casey looked at the other two crafters for support but Dahlia just shrugged and Nico was very concentrated on gluing together the ends of the red paper strips in front of him.

“One load of hot cocoas to calm the soul incoming!” Levi announced to diffuse the situation. Casey and Taryn just loved to bicker when it came to crafting or baking.

…or just doing anything together, really.

Levi put down the mugs and slipped into Nico’s lap who immediately wrapped his arms around him. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss against Levi’s jaw.

“Time for a small break, don’t you think, skillful crafters?” Levi asked, wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulder and giving him a mug.

“Good idea, the first round has to dry now anyways,” Dahlia agreed and took a sip from her mug, the whipped cream leaving its mark in the corners of her mouth.

“Wow,” Taryn breathed when she put down her mug.

Nico nodded. His boyfriend’s hot cocoa was exactly what they all had needed today.

“Thank you,” he whispered into Levi’s ear. “You’re amazing.”


	16. December 16th, 2019: movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's frat bros are in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Soo today'ss story is actually a bit longer again :) I hope you enjoy it!!! :)

December 16th, 2019

Levi never thought that he’d be friends with his boyfriend’s four frat bros. And yet, there he was, on Nico’s couch surrounded by five hot former frat boys, one of them his boyfriend, watching Christmas movies and taking shots of egg nog every time someone on screen wore the Santa hat that Adam had placed over the left upper corner of the TV.

Levi also never thought that he’d meet someone who’s even more of a lightweight than he was, and yet there was Jay who had started giggling at everything five shots in.

Misael and Coop, however, were the complete opposite of Jay. To get them drunk, you needed a lot of booze. They also said that they drink for the taste and not for the buzz which still was a concept completely foreign to Levi, because to him the only reason to drink was to well, get drunk. Alcohol, unless mixed with something just wasn’t tasty to him. And he was glad that with Jay, he had at least one other person here on his side.

“Yo, Levi,” Adam lightly hit his shoulder to get his attention, “Did you ever find out who stole your guys’ pumpkin?”

Nico and Levi had carved out a beautiful pumpkin this Halloween and had put it in front of Nico’s apartment door, only for it to be gone the next morning. Levi had been pissed and suspected that this one supper tight-up neighbor of Nico’s threw it in the trash.

“I think Helena tattled on the janitor. Something, something fire safety and keeping the escape route clear. As if. Our little pumpkin barely took up any space,” Levi muttered bitter.

Adam chuckled and patted his shoulder. “Poor little pumpkin. May his soul rest in peace.”

“One sip in memory of your pumpkin,” Misael announced, lifting up his cup, the others following him suit before drinking more eggnog.

“He was a brave little fellow,” Coop whispered and wiped away a non-existent tear. When Levi looked over to Jay who was absently petting Sprinkles, Levi could swear that he saw a real tear, but Jay was probably just tired. That’s it. Not like he would say otherwise.

The movie had only played for an hour until everyone except for Kali and Sprinkles were drunk. Jay was completely gone, although the others had stopped giving him anymore after he just took off his shirt since he felt like he was overheating.

Coop and Levi had stopped themselves when the room started to spin. Misael, Nico and Adam were the last to be drunk. _Maybe it was because of all those muscles,_ Levi wondered.

Misael was lying on the air mattress, staring at the ceiling, noticing a few dirty spots from when Nico killed those pesky mosquitos that were tormenting them before Nico put some of those nets into the windows. Adam made it his mission for the next day to go out and get some paint to fix it for his friends. Nobody actually thought that he’d even be able to leave the apartment by tomorrow, but they were supportive of the idea nonetheless.

Meanwhile Nico was lying on top of Coop’s and Adam’s lap, his head on Levi’s thighs as his hands tried finding his boyfriend’s cheek to caress them. He eventually found it and grinned content as he went on about how beautiful and cute the love of his life was.

“Guys,” he whispered dramatically, “He’s perfect. I’m telling you. Such a pretty face. And big brains. He’s the whole package. Also his package –“

“Okay,” Levi laughed, “that’s enough.” He shut Nico up by putting his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, resulting in more drunken giggles.

“Yo, didn’t you have some frozen pizza rolls?” Coop suddenly piped up. Alcohol always made him so hungry.

“Yeah, but they’ve been there ever since I moved in,” Nico warned.

“But like, do we really care?” Jay asked. At least he was way too drunk to care. Coop brought up the concept of pizza rolls being in this building and this was all he could think of now.

Levi snorted and nodded. “True. Okay, lemme get them ready.”

-

“Eat a lot of food, keep ya dick fat!” Nico howled right before stuffing a whole ass pizza roll into his mouth. Hell yeah, this was the most amazing meal he’s ever had in his entire life.

“Eat a lot of food, keep ya dick fat!” Adam repeated bobbing his head along.

Misael continued and threw his arms in the air. “Ain’t no skinny penis, we ain’t with that!”

“Now keep ya dick fat!” Coop yelled.

“Now keep ya dick fat!” They all sang, arms flailing in the air to what they thought was some kind of rhythm.

“Oh dear,” Levi whispered, but couldn’t contain his laughter. He took the last pizza roll and devoured it slowly. Jay was right, these rolls were still amazing and he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or if they were genuinely good.

The movie ended shortly after they were done eating and by that time Coop and Adam were kinda dozing off. Misael just stared at a fixed spot on the coffee table and Jay was just straight up sleeping next to Misael.

Levi gently poked Nico in his side, making the man jump a little before turning to his boyfriend.

“Let’s go to bed,” Levi whispered. Nico just nodded tiredly and got up from the couch. They shooed Adam and Coop up too to quickly convert the couch into a bed.

“Okay, the blanket are over there,” Nico pointed at the pile next to the cat tree, “so make yourselves comfy.”

Adam nodded. “Ok, thanks guys.”

“Good. Well then, goodnight,” Nico said and waved at them.

“Nighty-night!” Coop mumbled right before his head hit the pillow and the instantly fell asleep.

Nico snickered as they crawled into bed, he loved being around these guys. They were his closest friends and have been with him through some of the hardest times in his life.

“I love these guys,” he whispered.

Levi smiled. “I know.”

Nico shuffled a bit around so he could look at the man next to him. “I love you, too.”

Now Levi chuckled. “I know.”

They both grinned and Levi leaned over to kiss the tip of Nico’s nose.

“Goodnight, handsome.”

“Goodnight, yeobo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glassesandkim didn't stop me so this happened lmao


	17. December 17th, 2019: kitten in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico watches Kali being a snow kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Another day, another drabble. Just so you know I am living my dream of one day getting a kitten through these little stories lol.  
> hope you enjoy this one!!

December 17th, 2019

It’s been a few days since it started snowing and actually stayed on the ground. On the one hand, having to free the streets from it was a pain in the ass, but on the other hand, it made the city so much prettier.

And their garden was part of it. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow and there was no way to get to the other side without putting on your warmest winter boots.

Kali, however, thought it would be a good idea to just jump into. It ended in her meowing in confusion when she squished down the snow, creating a small cave beneath her. The confusion turned into frustration when every attempt of jumping out, ended in her pushing down even more snow.

Nico opened the door to see what she was doing, bursting into laughter when he saw the black kitten jump around.

“Babe? Come here, quick!” He called out to his boyfriend. He just had to see this.

Levi rushed outside to find his boyfriend watching Kali jump through the snow. She was the cutest thing in existence.

“She is so adorable,” he whispered as she jumped towards them. When she reached him, she lunged onto his boots, climbing up his leg until he scooped her up and gently stroked her head.

“And so small,” Nico added, grinning from ear to ear as he watched the two.

Sometimes he wished that he could stop time, so he’d be able to enjoy moments like this just a tiny bit longer.


	18. December 18th, 2020: Hanukkah miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi get stuck in a snow storm once again. But this time on the last day of Hanukkah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! It finally is the time to live up to the tag i put into the fic. Also, is this totally inspired by this one episode of The Nanny? Hell yeah. I hope you enjoy this story :)

December 18th, 2020

The day didn’t even start as chaotic as it turned out to be.

Nico and Levi left Nico’s parent’s house early in the morning so they could still empty their suitcases before heading over to Myrna’s house to light the last candle of the menorah. They had an amazing breakfast and hit the road after Nico’s mom gave them another big care packet.

“What have you told your mother?”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked as they entered the highway.

“Did you tell her we’re poor? Because she packed enough food for us to last the week,” Levi laughed, making himself more comfortable and turning down the heating a bit. Did Nico want to cook them?

“She always gives us a lot of food, what do you mean?”

“Yeah she does, but it’s more than usual. She gave us extra containers, usually ours are enough.”

“Huh.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, yeah. That’s true.” He paused as he concentrated on merging into another lane.

“What the fuck?” He muttered as a red jeep cut them off. “Motherf –“

“Anyways,” he continued when he got into the other lane, “Maybe it’s cause we won’t be there over the holidays.”

“Oh,” Levi nodded, “To make sure we survive.”

“Yeah.” They both chuckled.

-

“Only two more hours to go!” Levi announced when Nico started the engine.

“Thank God. I forgot how long the drive was in the winter.”

“You still good?” Levi asked as he was munching on a handful of sugar cookies.

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

“We can take a longer break. You can take a nap if you need to.”

“Levi, really,” Nico chuckled, “I’m good. I’ll tell you if I need a break.” He placed his hand onto Levi’s thigh and squeezed it softly. They have been on the road for over six hours and he could see the fatigue in his boyfriend’s face. Nico wasn’t tired. He drank three holiday-themed coffee drinks with several additional espresso shots. He was the opposite of tired.

He was wide awake and riding the caffeine high.

-

Levi woke up when the car came to an abrupt stop, accompanied by cursing from the driver next to him. He looked over to see what’s going on, but Nico already was out the door, letting in ice cold air. Levi watched him open the hood of the car, steam coming from seemingly everywhere.

Oh shit, that’s not good. He watched Nico make a call, his other hand pressed against his hip. He shook his head and pushed it back into his pocket right before he opened the door again to get back into the driver’s seat.

“What’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Nico sighed. “I called the breakdown service, but since we’re in the middle of nowhere the said it might take a few hours which is just great, because I have no idea how long the heater will keep up.” Lately, the car’s battery was saying goodbye from time to time and Nico really was about to get a new one. He really wanted to go to the shop on Monday. He

now wished he did last week.

“Great…” Levi sighed. They were already late and now they would probably not make it to his mom’s in time to light the last candle on the menorah. His mom and he had one thing they were holding on to now that this time of the year was split between Nico’s family and his mom: They’d spend at least the first and the last night of Hanukkah together. It’s the one thing his mother wanted and now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, because Nico’s car broke down.

“I told you that we should’ve made our way back yesterday. It’s already getting dark, we wouldn’t have made it in time either way.”

“Really? You wanna do this? Now?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Levi –“

“No. No, you knew how important this was for me. But you insisted on us staying one more night. We could’ve gone tomorrow and stayed over the actual holidays, but no –“

“Are you really mad at me for wanting to spent time with my family? I haven’t seen them in months. And we’re at your mom’s at least once a week.”

“Did you just –“

Levi shook his head. Wow.

-

“Listen,” Nico began, “You know I like your mom. She’s great.”

Levi didn’t say a word. He didn’t even look at Nico. Instead, he watched the chaos outside. He hadn’t heard anything about a snow storm and now they were in the middle of one. There was no way the breakdown service would be here anytime soon. Well, at least they got the ton of food, water and sweaters that Nico’s mom gave them.

“Would you please look at me?” Nico was carefully placing his hand on Levi’s knee to get his attention.

Levi quickly turned around, first looking at Nico’s hand on his knee and then at his face.

“Sorry, I was… The storm is getting bigger. I think we’ll be here for a while.”

“Oh.” Nico looked outside, only now realizing how strong the storm got.

“I still have to say something.”

“Yes, uh. Okay.”

“I haven’t seen my family in a while. I haven’t seen Nadia in six months. And if we went over the holidays, she wouldn’t have been there, because her wife has this thing in New York –“

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Levi interrupted. Nico just stared at him. He knew how much people interrupting irritated him. It took Levi a moment to catch on, before he gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry.”

Nico nodded. “I missed her. Our whole dynamic when we’re together. All of us. That’s what I wanted to stay. I’m sorry that we’re late and stuck in this snow storm. This really wasn’t my intention.“

“I’m sorry too. I get that you wanted to see your family, it’s just –“ He fumbled with his fingers. Nico gently put his hand on top of Levi’s to stop him.

“It’s just that Christmas is everywhere, you know? And I enjoy the festivities, the lights and the food, but to the core, I’m not celebrating that. I got Hanukkah. And I already have made so many compromises regarding it. I had to. First for college, work and now for you.” He took Nico’s hand between his’ and played a little with his fingers.

“And don’t get me wrong, I have no problem with the fact that I have to let some stuff go, just like you do for me. But the last day of Hanukkah… It’s special. And I’ve always spent it with my mom and the rest of my family. We’re not that close to them so her being alone there... They haven’t been the most understanding after she got divorced from my father.”

“I –“ Nico sighed, taking his boyfriend’s hand, “I’m sorry. Really.”

“I know you are. And I am too,” Levi whispered, looking up at him and gently cupping his cheek and running his thumb over it before pulling him closer to kiss him.

As the kiss got more heated, so got they and not much later, their clothes found their way onto the dashboard.

-

“I swear, the engine should’ve gone out hours ago,” Nico muttered confused.

“Nico, I swear. Don’t jinx it, okay?”

They have moved to the backseat an hour ago after they _made up_ and were now eating some of the mandu they made together with Nico’s dad. He made amazing mandu.

“Do you think we can convince them to move to Seattle?”

“Believe me, you don’t want that,” Nico chuckled.

“What I want, is mandu. And I want them around the clock,” Levi stated, staring at the dumpling in his hand like it could solve all their problems.

“I can make you mandu.”

“But will they be as great as those?”

“Babe, don’t you know by now that these hands can do a lot of magic?” Nico smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Not to ruin your line,” Levi bit his lower lip, “’cause that was really hot, but you just cut yourself last week mincing garlic.”

“And?”

“Twice. On your pinky. I still don’t know how you did that,” Levi snickered.

“Maybe you got a point there,” Nico admitted.

-

They fell asleep in each other’s arms shortly after they finished eating while the heating was miraculously still going. They woke up hours later when they heard the guy from the breakdown service knock loudly onto their window.

They quickly put on their jackets before getting out which was when they noticed that the heating was still on.

“How is this even possible?” Nico wondered as he pulled out the keys and slammed the door shut.

“I don’t know,” Levi said, “must be a Hanukkah miracle.”


	19. December 19th, 2019: carriage ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only took them a year to finally get that carriage ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! A new day, a new chapter!  
> Hope you like it :)

December 19th, 2019

It took them a full year to finally find a date to go on that carriage ride they won at the Christmas market the year prior. But now, they were finally here and they were lucky enough to climb into that carriage right after it had snowed, turning the city into a beautiful winter wonderland.

Nico threw the thick wool blanket over their thighs and wrapped an arm around Levi, pulling him closer to share heat. But mostly because he just wanted to hold him close.

“The city looks so pretty,” Levi gushed, shifting a little so his back was now fully leaning against Nico’s chest. Nico wrapped his arms around Levi and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“It does,” he agreed and pressed a soft kiss against Levi’s cheek.

The two enjoyed the ride mostly in silence. There was something magical about just being near each other and quietly watching the world around them pass by.

Their lives were stressful enough so this little break from reality was exactly what both of them had needed.

“Oh the weather out here is frightful, but the fire is so delightful,” the coachman sang when it started to snow again. They grinned at each other as Levi held out his hand, a big snowflake landing in it, slowly melting away.

“And since we’ve no place to go.”

“Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!” Nico and Levi joined in.


	20. December 20th, 2019: tree picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Levi, Taryn and Dahlia go out to get a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Christmas is near, guys! Are you already excited? I kinda am. And so are our boy in this story. Enjoy!

December 20th, 2019

This year, Nico was prepared. He had called several places selling trees in advance so they’ll just have to drive there and pick up their tree. Which was obviously going to be a balsam fir. It had to be. Balsam firs are the best trees to get for Christmas.

So with his boyfriend and two of their roommates in tow, Nico was on his mission to find the perfect Christmas tree for the house. It would have to be tall, but not too tall and should not have any broken twigs or anything. He was sure that they would find the one today, he had a feeling that they would.

As they got out of the car, Taryn and Dahlia were giggling about something that Nico couldn’t understand, but right now, that didn’t matter. No, right now he focused on his mission.  
He greeted the salesman before walking over to the section with the balsam firs.

Yes, today they were in luck. There were still several trees left, a handful of which would easily fit into the house without much ruckus. Or at least with less trouble than with the one from last year.

“Well,” Nico began, “what do you think?” He turned to Levi as he was grinning from ear to ear.

Levi loved seeing him geek out like this over a tree. It was so cute, and he didn’t see that side of him that often. Nico was usually all smug with his pick-up lines and telling Levi how he’d protect him from anything that would dare to hurt him.

“I think… that you know best what to look for in a tree. So if you like it, I’m happy with it.”

Levi heard groaning from their roommates behind them, but chose to ignore it. They were just jealous.

“Well, then I think we got our tree.”

Nico instructed Dahlia and Taryn to stay while they were looking for the salesman so nobody could snatch away their perfect balsam fir. After paying, the four of them heaved the tree onto the roof of Nico’s car, securing it with a few ropes and belts.

“So basically, we got another tree that will be a pain in the ass to get through the door, huh?” Taryn snickered from the backseat.

“Hey, I asked if you liked the tree and nobody said no, so…”

“We were afraid Levi’s gonna snipe us since you were so excited about it,” Dahlia noted, but laughed halfway through.

“And I would’ve,” Levi agreed.

Getting the tree into the house went better than expected since the tree was a bit smaller than the one they got the year before. It didn’t mean it was easy, but they managed it without losing any twigs or branches.

And now, after a day of hard work choosing the right tree and carrying it into the house, they were finally done. The four of them got comfy in front of the TV to watch a mindless Christmas movie while Kali and Sprinkles inspected the new object in the room.


	21. December 21st, 2019: the cat in the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkles climbed up the Christmas tree with no way back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! With Christmas getting nearer, we're also getting nearer to the last stories of this calendar. Enjoy them!:)

December 21st, 2019

“How the hell did he even get up there?” Nico asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I have absolutely no idea,” Dahlia muttered confused. They were both looking up at the top of the Christmas tree in front of them from where the distressed meowing of the ginger cat came from.

“I mean I guess he must’ve climbed up there somehow, but… why?”

“Because he’s a dumbass,” Nico retorted, “that’s why.”

Sprinkles meowed offended.

“Don’t act like it’s my fault. You decided this was a good idea,” Nico replied.

“Who’s fault is what?” Levi asked when he came back with the ladder in hand. Sprinkles meowed again. Nico couldn’t help but to shake his head in amusement.

“He doesn’t like being called a dumbass,” Casey explained.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Why would you call him a dumbass?”

“Well, because he is one,” Nico stated.

“You never call Kali a dumbass.”

“That’s because she doesn’t climb trees with no way back.”

“That’s because she just doesn’t move at all.”

“My point still stands.”

“She’s living the dream, baby,” Taryn muttered, watching them from the sofa. She just finished a 24-hour shift and had entered the scene when Levi left the room to fetch the ladder from the garden.

“Anyways,” Casey chimed in, “let’s get him back down from there.”


	22. December 22nd, 2019: Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi celebrate the first night of Hanukkah with Levi's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And happy Hanukkah to everyone celebrating :)

December 22, 2019

  
_Baruch Atah Adonai Elohenu Melech Haolam shehecheyanu vekiyimanu vehigianu lizman hazeh._

It was the first night of Hanukkah. Nico and Levi were standing behind Myrna who ignited a match on the packaging, reaching over to light the first candle on the menorah.

They watched the candle on the menorah burn for a few minutes before Myrna left to fry the latkes she had already prepared in the morning.

Nico and Levi stayed in the living room, setting the table. When they were done, Nico quickly went back to the hallway to fish out something from the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Oh, there you are,” Levi noted when Nico came back. He was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him. He scooted so Nico could sit down next to him.

“I got something for you,” he said, hiding his hands behind his back. “Left or right?”

“What? Oh Nico, you shouldn’t have –“

“Don’t worry, it’s just something small.”

Levi kept up his worried gaze before it faded into a more relaxed expression.

“Okay, fine. Right.”

Nico drew out his right hand from behind his back and sat down onto the couch. When he opened his fist, a small blue dreidel was revealed.

“I don’t know how it works, but maybe you could teach me?” He asked as Levi took the dreidel, inspecting it further.

“I would, but we don’t have the game pieces here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you need more than just this,” Nico mumbled quietly.

“No, that’s alright, don’t worry.” Levi brought up his hand and gently caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“In contrary, I think it’s really sweet that you got this,” he added and kissed his cheek.


	23. December 23rd, 2025: letter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Nico comes in the mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is connected to the calendar from last year where our two lovebirds were apart for what felt to them like an eternity.

December 23rd, 2025

When Levi came home, he was spant. He’s been in the OR for 13 hours and then still had to do his paperwork. He was so close to just smuggling the file out of the hospital so he could fill in the space on his much comfier couch while petting his cats.

On his way inside, he stopped at their mailbox and brought in the contents of it. Mostly was just advertisement, but there was one thing that caught Levi’s eye. It was a blue envelope with his name on it. And it was written in his husband’s handwriting.

Curious, he ripped open the envelope and fished out the letter.

_December 20th, 2020_

_Dear Levi,_

_Writing letters really isn’t my thing. But being apart from you for so long is driving me nuts. It helps that I got to meet Calliope Torres and am working a lot on the case. I still miss you and think of you whenever my brain isn’t occupied with work._

_I think I have never annoyed Link this much. Or maybe it just amuses him that I’m walking around like a lovesick puppy. It’s just that I have gotten used to having you around, you know_

_Not in that taking you for granted way. But in the ‘you are such an integral part of my life that being without you feels like I’m missing something’ way._

_I have gotten used to falling asleep and waking up next to you. Our morning routine. You roasting me whenever I’m being a dumbass._

_I have gotten used to your presence, your voice, your touch. Your whole being._

_Last night, I was lying in bed and had an epiphany. As I was staring at the dull ceiling, I knew that you’re it._

_You’re the one._

_It’s funny that it only hit me now when I already knew I never wanted to be without you anymore right from the beginning. When you kissed me in that ambulance, in the middle of the storm, I just knew._

_And yet, I’m sitting here, writing this letter, because only now I realized what it actually meant._

_God, I sound so sappy, but I mean it._

_There are not enough words to express how much I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. But I will try to tell you every day._

_Love,_

_Your sappy future husband._

He didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath until he let out an overwhelmed exhale.

“Wow,” he whispered as he pressed the paper close to his chest.

He knew that he would treasure this letter for the rest of his life.


	24. December 24th, 2019: christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi are visting Nico's family over the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone!! Where I am it's already the 25th, but if I didn't went to bed yet, it's still the same day so I'm still good lol. Anyways, I hope you like today's chapter. :)

December 24th, 2019

This year, Nico and Levi were visiting Nico’s family for the holidays, just like they planned the year before.

After Nico’s family instantly fell in love with Levi, Nico had no other choice than to bring him along this year. Not that he minded. Last year, they have only been together for a few weeks and he already had wished for him to be at his side on Christmas Eve.

And this year, it would turn into reality.

He woke up next to his boyfriend in his old room. The bed was a little smaller than the one he had at home, but it was enough for them. Especially since Nico very much liked having Levi very close to him.

They spent their day mostly watching movies and helping Nico’s parents prepare Christmas dinner. Nico’s parents were always hosting a big dinner on Christmas Eve, exchanging gifts right before it. It’s what their parents had done and soon Nico and his siblings would rotate hosting the dinner. Although he was petty sure that Nadia and her wife would be the first to do so since they were the only ones to have bought a house just last year.

The afternoon rolled around quick and after they stuffed their faces with Jun-ho’s cinnamon chocolate cake, Nico’s mom got up and announced that it was time for exchanging the gifts. A little confused by the earliness of it, they usually waited until at least 6 pm with it and right now it wasn’t even dark outside, the Kim siblings gave their mom a questioning look.

Nadia and Eleanora’s four-year old, however, was very happy with that decision.

After Lizzy got her operation doll, her uncle Nico was her big role model and she wanted to be just like him when she grows up, Nico’s dad got up and picked up a big blue present that to the surprise of everyone except for Nico’s mom, he gave Levi.

“For… me?” He asked surprised. “You really didn’t have to –“

“Open it first,” Min-ah interrupted. Nico sent her a questioning look as Levi hesitantly opened the package. In it was another box that he quickly opened. When he first caught a glimpse of what was inside, he froze and looked up at Nico’s parents.

“I –“

He took the menorah out of the carton and placed it onto the table, silently admiring the beauty of it as he was still speechless by the gesture.

“Nico told us how important Hanukkah is for you and we thought that you shouldn’t miss out on it, just because of us,” Nico’s dad explained with a smile.

Levi still couldn’t believe any of this. He looked over at Nico who was just as surprised.

“Th-thank you. Really.”

-

_Baruch Atah Adonai Elohenu Melech Haolam sheasa nisim laavotenu bayamim hahem bizman hazeh._

Levi ignited the match before lightening three candles on the menorah. As he watched them burn, he felt Nico’s hand on his shoulder, putting his own on top of Nico’s and squeezing it gently.

“Uncle Levi?” Lizzy whispered. She sat next to him and was watching the lights in awe.

“Yes, dear?” This was still so new. Lizzy calling him uncle. He’s never been an uncle before. And now he was.

He wasn’t even officially part of this family, but unofficially, he was. Maybe it was because he knew that Nico was the one and that there was no reason to slow down. He knew that he wanted to be with him for as long as he could, so he wouldn’t want to waste any second.

He was part of Nico’s family and Nico was part of his’.

“The lights are so pretty,” she gushed as she wrapped her tiny arms around him.

“They are,” Levi agreed, grinning as he put his arm around her, looking over at his boyfriend who was setting the dinner table with Yunjae, the youngest of the Kim siblings.

Before Levi met Nico, he never thought that he’d have this. Another family that would love him like one of their own. And yet here he was. In midst of the Kim household, celebrating both Christmas and Hanukkah with his boyfriend’s niece in his arm who called him uncle, too.

“Hey, you know, I got a little something for you,” Levi whispered as he sneaked over a few chocolate coins wrapped in golden tinfoil.

“These are called Hanukkah gelt and are given to kids on Hanukkah.”

“Can I eat one now?” Lizzy asked with big puppy eyes. Levi was convinced that he learned those from Yunjae. As the youngest, she had perfected her puppy eyes by the age of three and Levi was sure that she taught Lizzy very well.

“Hmmm, alright. Just don’t tell your moms, alright?” He whispered.

Lizzy nodded and carefully unpacked the chocolate coin under the table. When she was sure that nobody was looking, she quickly stuffed the whole coin into her mouth.

-

“This was nice,” Levi mumbled as he crawled into bed. He was spent.

“I’m so glad all went well. Mom can be a bit overbearing sometimes,” Nico said as he was rummaging around in his bag.

“They’re amazing. I mean I already knew they were, but today was… perfect.”

Nico turned to him and smiled. He got up with an envelope in his hand and sat down on their bed right next to Levi.

“Nico…”

“Just open it before you tell me to stop with the gifts,” Nico said with a grin.

Levi opened the envelope and pulled out two small polaroid pictures. They were from the Karevs’ New Year’s Eve party, showing them dancing in one and kissing in the other picture.

“How did you get those? I didn’t even know that there was a photographer!”

Nico slipped under the blanket and huddled closer to get a better look at the pictures.

“Alex invited us to their next New Year’s Eve party and mentioned that he’ll hire the same photographer from last year. So I asked if they had any pictures of us and he brought them the last time I saw him,” he explained, kissing his boyfriend’s temple before making himself comfortable, waiting for Levi to do the same.

“These are perfect. Thank you,” Levi whispered, putting the polaroid pictures onto the nightstand before bending down to kiss the man next to him.


	25. james bond au: licence to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Kim has earned the title of 007. Levi Schmitt is the new Quartermaster that Nico just can't get out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you everyone so much for reading and commeting. it truly means a lot and I'm glad I could spread some happiness. :)  
> So here you'll find a snippet of the first chapter of my bigger story for today.  
> Read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961522/chapters/52406584)

Nico hated getting shot. Nothing ruined an exquisite suit quite like a big fat blood stain. Well, and the hole that the bullet created. If it weren’t for his image, Nico would’ve switched to some more casual wear years ago. At least in his spare time. But by now he already had established that he really was that guy.

You know, the one where you can’t decide if you’d rather see him in a suit and tie or nothing but what nature gave him.

Anyways, Nico was holding onto the steering wheel with his one hand while pressing onto the wound on his thigh with his other, trying to stay on course to get back to the headquarters as fast as possible. Even though he was okay with pain management, it didn’t mean that he had to prolong the time it took him to get back so somebody could get that bullet out of his body.

009 was a baby before he betrayed everyone. Back when they were still in training, they were on a mission together. He got stabbed once and then complained the whole way back about it. Nico was so close to just strangle him to make it stop. He obviously didn’t, but had he known that this weasel would betray them all like that, he wished he had done it.

As he shook his head to stop himself from thinking further of that traitor, he noticed that he wasn’t that far away from the headquarters anymore. He drove by the familiar group of trees and then he was already at the tunnel to enter the building. Or well, the mountain.

Nico pumped the brakes, letting out a hiss meanwhile, to cruise around the corner before speeding up again until he came to a screeching halt, perfectly parked in his spot.

“Bloody hell, Nico. We lost connection half-way through. How could that happen? Are you –“ Levi stopped when the car door opened and a bleeding 007 climbed out of the driver’s seat.

The Quartermaster quickly ran to him. He wrapped Nico’s arm around his shoulder and his own around the agent’s back, supporting him on the way to the med bay.

“Sweet Jesus, what happened?” He asked worried. This was his first time he’s seen him like that. They’ve worked together for six months und until now 007 had always managed to get out of everything without getting hit.

“I got shot,” Nico simply stated, trying to catch a glimpse of Levi worried face. He looked cute when he was worried. Especially when it was because of him.

Nico’s been trying to get him to agree to go on a date with him for months now. All he got was a short ‘No’. He would’ve stopped asking if Levi told him to, but he didn’t. He knew that Levi wanted to say yes, but something held him back. Nico even once asked him if he should stop asking and Levi quickly denied that.

So Nico made it his mission to wait. He would wait for as long as Levi needed to finally say yes. He would not rush or push him. It’s not like he was able to find someone else. Not that he wanted to.

Nico couldn’t just go out and find a person to be with. His job was the biggest reason. If Levi weren’t already in this line of work, he wouldn’t even consider pursuing him. He probably shouldn’t even consider him in their current situation.

Nico always told himself that he didn’t need anyone. That he would never let anyone get close enough to care for them. That was until he met Levi.

“Yes, I can see that.” Levi rolled his eyes and helped him up onto the examination table. He then turned around to get one of the doctors, but Nico grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?” He turned back, looking down at Nico’s hand on his arm. Nico loosened his grip and Levi slipped his hand into Nico’s, running his thumb over the back of his hand. The agent smiled softly at the unexpected touch.

“Will you finally go out with me?” He whispered. He got a huffed out laugh and a squeeze of his hand as an answer.

“No,” Levi chuckled. “But I’ll get the doc and then be back, okay?”

Nico nodded. He wished he hadn’t, because it meant that Levi would let go of his hand again. Leaving him behind alone and in pain.

[CONTINUE HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961522/chapters/52406584)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, it would make me so happy if you left a comment. :)  
> Also, my tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) so head over if you wanna see more stuff I post. :)


End file.
